1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for creating an identification profile. The present invention further relates to creating an identification profile from a digital image of a biometric identifier using a mobile or standoff device.
2. Introduction
Currently, collection of fingerprints for biometric enrollment and identification may be performed via large peripheral devices or, in a few cases, low-quality integrated sensors intended only for computer access control. Also, current sensor technologies may create the digital image of the fingerprint by having the subject's finger physically touch the sensor. These technology limitations may restrict ease of collection and the mobility of fingerprint collection/identification. Further the current technology may conflict with cultural or sanitation issues regarding touching an object that many other people touch.